The invention relates to a double supporting roller winding machine of the type for winding material webs, such as paper or board webs, onto core tubes which are laid in the roller bed by a core tube insertion device mounted on pivot levers. This device, which extends along one supporting roller, has an insertion trough with an angular cross-section for the core tubes.
A previous machine of this type is disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 31 512 56.
Such machines have relatively large diameter supporting rollers and problems arise in reaching the roller bed in order to introduce the beginning of a new web or to stick a torn web back on an unfinished roll. Access to the roller bed is possible only over the supporting roller around which the web is not looped. In addition, the core tube insertion device extending along this supporting roller makes it more difficult to reach the roller bed.
One of the objects of the present invention is to make access to the roller bed easier in a double supporting roller winding machine of the type discussed above.
The present invention includes an insertion trough having a generally L-shaped cross-section formed by two sides angularly joined together. Thus, an operator can advantageously move about on the horizontally disposed side of the trough, and thus easily carry out work in the vicinity of the roller bed.
Further, the other generally vertically disposed side of the insertion trough separates the operator from the adjoining supporting roller.